Last Kiss
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Ela foi para o paraíso, portanto eu tenho que ser bom... então poderei vê-la quando deixar este mundo... *Zechs x Noin. Oneshot.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing pertence ao tio Koichi. E isso ainda me deprime.

_**N/A:**_ Huh, finalmente escrevi uma fic hétero... o.o Zechs x Noin. Well, essa foi feita em cima da letra da música _Last Kiss_, do _Pearl Jam_. :D

* * *

**Last Kiss**

A manhã estava fria e cinzenta, mas não tanto quanto seu coração repleto de dor, raiva, saudades... Andava a passos lentos, com a cabeça inclinada para frente, ignorando o olhar das pessoas que passavam ao seu redor, os longos cabelos loiros balançavam à menor brisa, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos tornando difícil ver a expressão em seu rosto, sentia-se vazio e sozinho, uma parte sua não existia mais.

Finas gotas começaram a cair do céu, mas ele não se importou, continuando seu caminho sem um rumo certo, talvez a garoa pudesse lavar-lhe a alma e levar sua angústia para longe.

Ao dar-se conta estava em frente à porta da própria casa, não estava com vontade de entrar, tudo ali lhe trazia recordações, várias eram alegres, claro, mas mesmo assim não se sentia disposto a entrar. Virou-se para voltar a caminhar sem rumo específico, entretanto a porta foi aberta. Não foi necessário olhar para saber de quem se tratava.

- Ah! Você voltou! – exclamou dando espaço para que ele entrasse. – Eu estava muito preocupada, já pedir que saíssem comigo para procura-lo!

- Estou bem, Relena. – murmurou, passando pela irmã, sem encara-la, antes que houvesse resposta.

- Mas...! – tentou se aproximar dele inutilmente, pois ele se afastava subindo as escadas. – ...Zechs! – chamou mas sua voz se perdeu no ambiente.

Entrando em seu quarto, trancou a porta, trocando em seguida as vestes levemente molhadas por outras secas, fechou janelas, cortinas, apagou as luzes e por fim deitou silenciosamente na cama. Naquele momento não desejava falar com ninguém, precisava apenas que seu corpo permanecesse no silêncio e na escuridão em que sua alma já se encontrava.

Olhava para o teto, não, seus belos olhos azuis não focalizavam em coisa nenhuma, estavam simplesmente abertos sem nada verem, pois a mente de Zechs estava muito longe.

- Noin... – murmurou com voz melancólica.

Ah, que jovem adorável, Lucrezia Noin... sempre tão calma e controlada, e como a amava... não! O certo é como a ama, nunca deixaria de ama-la, não pensaria em qualquer outra mulher, somente nela.

- Noin... – repetiu, piscando repetidamente. – ...não é justo...

Logicamente que não. Sentia-se culpado, mas como poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer, se pudesse adivinhar faria de tudo para impedir. O fato é que nada mais poderia ser feito.

- Onde está minha amada? – Zechs suspirou e pôs-se a lembrar do ocorrido há duas semanas.

* * *

_"Aquela tarde estava ensolarada, havíamos marcado de sair neste dia e eu estava indo a casa dela busca-la de carro. Toquei a campainha e, após alguns segundos apenas, ela atendeu deslumbrante._

_- Boa tarde! – ela cumprimentou ao me ver._

_- Boa tarde, Noin. – respondi. _

_- Sempre pontual! – disse olhando o relógio em seu pulso. _

_- Atrasar-me significaria ter menos tempo ao seu lado. Gostaria de ter vindo ainda mais cedo. – falei em meu tom cortês._

_- Hum... – ela sorriu. – Mas se viesse mais cedo eu ainda não estaria pronta! Não precisa pressa vamos passar o dia juntos, lembra?_

_- Cada minuto ao seu lado é precioso. – foi a frase que disse antes de tocar-lhe os lábios num beijo suave._

_- Vamos então? – Noin perguntou ao terminarmos o beijo."_

_"Ficamos a tarde toda namorando enquanto passeávamos por diversos lugares, parques, cinema, shoppings... _

_A noite estava começando a chegar, o dia havia sido muito divertido, estávamos no automóvel dirigindo para um restaurante um pouco distante. Foi quando o motor começou a apresentar problemas, não conseguia parar o carro e cairíamos num precipício então desviei para a direita, mas acabei por bater em outro veículo de maior porte._

_Eu nunca esquecerei o som daquela noite, os pneus gritando, o vidro quebrando... e..._

_- HYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – ...o grito alucinante de dor que eu ouvi por último."_

* * *

Algumas batidas na porta o tiraram de suas lembranças, mas não fez nenhum movimento.

- Zechs! Abra, sou eu! – a moça pediu.

- Deixe-me, Relena. Preciso ficar sozinho.

- Sei como se sente, mas não adianta nada ficar aí trancado! – ela insistiu com uma voz angustiada.

Demorou alguns instantes antes de finalmente se levantar e abrir a porta.

- Ouça... – parou ao notar que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O que? Não adianta se culpar! E desse jeito você vai acabar ficando doente, faz duas semanas que fica aqui trancado ou então vai andar por aí, não dorme e nem está se alimentando direito! – Relena disse rapidamente com as lágrimas deslizando por sua face. – Eu sei que está sofrendo! Eu também estou muito triste... mas... – não pôde completar, colocou as mãos no rosto e caiu em prantos.

- Relena... – começou a dizer, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiro escuro. – ...não quero deixa-la mais triste, contudo dê-me um pouco mais de tempo, sim?

- ... Sim... – virou-se de costas, afastou-se e desceu as escadas ainda chorando.

Zechs tornou a fechar a porta e deitar em sua cama, sabia que também estava sendo difícil para a irmã, pois gostava muito dela, além da tristeza que sentia por um amor não correspondido ainda tinha que amargar mais essa perda.

Suspirou. Como era cruel perder uma pessoa, duas então... embora uma delas ainda pudesse ser vista Relena a tinha perdido, perdera seu amado e a mesma pessoa que seu irmão... duas perdas.

- Sei que está sofrendo, mas como eu poderei viver agora? – fechou os olhos. – seu sentimento por aquele rapaz não é tão forte quanto o meu por Noin... Noin... como poderei ser feliz sem você ao meu lado?

Sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos Milliard pôs as mãos na cabeça e tornou a pensar no incidente.

* * *

_"Devo ter desmaiado com a batida, quando eu acordei estava chovendo e havia pessoas por todos os lados. Algo morno flutuava por meus olhos, sangue. Mas de alguma forma encontrei minha amada Noin naquela noite, em meio às pessoas agitadas, algumas gritando para as outras sobre chamar uma ambulância, outras olhando com assombro e compaixão, essas coisas foram capitadas por minha mente num instante, entretanto tudo era confuso demais, rapidamente aproximei-me de Noin, seu belo corpo deitado em meio a uma poça rubra feita pelo próprio sangue que fluía abundante de suas feridas, era uma cena que jamais deixará minha memória. _

_Deixei meus joelhos fracos caírem ao seu lado e toquei lhe a face maculada pelo sangue, Noin abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não completamente e procurou pelos meus, ao reconhecer quem a tocava. Levantei sua cabeça da forma mais delicada que podia, afastei-lhe as mechas do cabelo molhadas de chuva e sangue que grudavam-lhe no rosto e sobre um de seus olhos._

_- Noin... meu amor... vai ficar tudo bem... – minha voz parecia embargada pelo desespero, mas soou muita baixa._

_Ela sorriu, o sangue escorrendo-lhe dos lábios pálidos, um sorriso muito fraco, muito cansado, não obstante feliz, e sem desviar os olhos dos meus, pediu sussurrando:_

_- Me abrace, querido... só por um instante... – Eu prontamente a abracei, sentindo que as lágrimas me venciam. – Eu o amo, Zechs... _

_Eu a beijei pela última vez, encontrei o amor que eu sabia que tinha perdido. Ela se foi, faleceu em meus braços mas mesmo assim eu a abraçava. _

_Nada mais importava, perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite."_Zechs chorava silenciosamente, lembrando-se do rosto de Noin, ficara com algumas cicatrizes daquele acidente mas preferia ter morrido no lugar dela.

* * *

Enxugou as lágrimas e levantou, abriu as janelas e observou a chuva que caía do lado de fora. Não era o fim, não amaria outra pessoa do mesmo jeito, Noin estaria para sempre em seu coração, e um dia...

Relena estava sentada num sofá, já parara de chorar há algum tempo e agora somente pensava, triste pela morte de Noin, por seu irmão, por seu amado... mas pensava que um dia superaria tudo isso.

Ouviu passos e virou-se para ver a pessoa que se aproximava, era ele, seu irmão, parado à sua frente olhando em seus olhos sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Então decidiu falar algo para quebrar aquele silêncio.

- ... Zechs... está melhor...? – arrependeu-se pela pergunta, perdera seu amor há pouco tempo, como poderia estar melhor? - ... desculpe... eu...

- Não se preocupe. – sentou-se ao lado dela e falou com ar pensativo, como se falasse para si mesmo. – Ela foi para o paraíso, portanto eu tenho que ser bom... – sorriu. – ...então poderei ver minha amada Noin quando deixar este mundo...

**Owari**

* * *

_Hokuto:_ É...  
_Duo:_ Ainda bem que não me colocou nessa tragédia... -.-'  
_Hokuto:_ Dessa vc escapou... ¬¬'  
_Zechs:_ Noin… T-T  
_Noin:_ Zechs?!  
_Hokuto e Duo:_ WAAAAHHHH!! OO'''


End file.
